kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Toy Box
is Onder Konstruksie'. Voeg voorheen bekende inligting by die artikel.| . }} Toy Box[http://www.jp.square-enix.com/kingdom/kh3/world/index.html WÊRELD | Kingdom Hearts III] is 'n wêreld wat in Kingdom Hearts III verskyn. Dit is gebaseer op die Pixar film . Die Toy Box is 'n bewoonde wêreld waar speelgoed tot lewe kom en Sora en haar bondgenote word self speelgoed. Ontwikkeling Vir die eerste keer was hierdie wêreld in die D23 2017 Toy Story Voorskouhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnbRr4CjuTQ. Die Toy Box gaan oor Pixar se eerste film Toy Story. Sora, Donald en Goofy verskyn eers in hierdie wêreld onder die bed in Andy se kamer, waar hulle 'n alliansie met Woody en Buzz vorm. Jy kan uit die venster en in die straat loop na Galaxy Toys, 'n speelgoedwinkel waar relings tot die verskillende vloere lei. Daarbenewens ontvang Sora nuwe Keyblade-transformasies en die vermoë om voertuiggebaseerde vyande, die Gigas, kortliks te beheer deur middel van 'n oorname. Stellings en gebiede Die wêreld Toy Box bestaan uit twee hoof gebiede: Andy se huis en die speelgoedwinkel Galaxy Toys. Andy se huis Andy se Huis (アンディの家 Andi no Ie) is 'n klein, selfstandige gebied waar Sora se party in die wêreld aankom, wat uitsluitlik bestaan uit Andy se slaapkamer waar Woody, Buzz Lightyear, en al die ander speelgoed normaalweg woon, en die straat reg voor die huis. Die partytjie kan een van twee vensters gebruik om uit die slaapkamer uitstap: een langs die bed wat na die dak van die garage lei, en die ander oor die lessenaar wat na die voorplaas lei. Eenmaal buite kan die partytjie 'n trampolien wat voor die motorhuis geleë is, gebruik om terug te keer na die slaapkamer. Gaan weerskante van die straat af, sal u na die volgende gebied bring. Galaxy Toys Galaxy Toys (ギャラクシートイズ Gyarakushī Toizu) is 'n drie-storie speelgoed winkel wat die grootste deel van die aksie in die wêreld speel. Hierdie gebied is uniek omdat die partytjie aangeval word deur speelgoed wat deur die Heartless besit word, hoofsaaklik die Gigas-mech-speelgoed wat deur Sora gekaap en gebruik kan word. Inaktiewe Gigas is geleë op uitstallingsvloere regdeur die gebou en kan enige tyd gebruik word. Direk binne die voordeur is die hoofverdieping: 1F (ホール：1F Hōru: 1F, lett. "Hall: 1F"), waar toegang tot die boonste vlakke via die relings op die reuse-speelgoedautomaat in die middel van die kamer beskikbaar is. Die rooi roete lei na die boonste verdieping: 2F (ホール：2F Hōru: 2F, lett. "Hall: 2F"), wat twee oop gedeeltes het: hierdie een word Action Figures (キャラクターグッズコーナー Kyarakutā Guzzu Kōnā, lett. "Character Goods Corner") genoem, waar hulle Rex moet red van besete Supreme Smashers; en die ander is die Rest Area (ドリンクコーナー Dorinku Kōnā, lett. "Drink Corner"), waar hulle die Strawberry Flan sal vind. Die blou spoor lei na die boonste verdieping: 3F (ホール：3F Hōru: 3F, lett. "Hall: 3F"), net soos die groen spoor, wat lei tot 'n klein alkoof in die plafon. Die derde verdieping het drie beskikbare afdelings: Babies & Toddlers: Dolls (ベビートイ:ドールズ Bebī Toi: Dōruzu, lett. "Baby Toy: Dolls"), 'n poppe afdeling waar die groep die Green Army Men en Hamm opspoor voordat hulle teen Angelic Amber veg; Videospeletjies (テレビゲームコーナー Terebi Gēmu Kōnā, lett. "Video Game Corner"), waar Sora die Verum Rex: Beat of Lead minigame mag speel; en 'n speelplek genaamd Babies & Toddlers: Outdoors (ベビートイ:アウトドア Bebī Toi: Autodoa, lett. "Baby Toy: Outdoor"). Van die speelplek af kan die partytjie 'n binnenshuise speelterrein genaamd Kid Korral (キッズスペース Kizzu Supēsu, lett. "Kids' Space") binnegaan, waar Sora 'n Corridor of Darkness moet bereik wat deur Young Xehanort gelaat is deur 'n reuse-kaktuar uit magnetiese blokke te bou, wat lei tot 'n geveg teen die King of Toys Heartless. Alternatiewelik word die tweede en derde verdieping met mekaar verbind via die ventilasiestelsel, wat bestaan uit die Lower Vents (空調ダクト：下部 Kūchō Dakuto: Kabu, lett. "Lugversorgingskanaal: onderste deel") bereik via Action Figures, en die Upper Vents (空調ダクト：上部 Kūchō Dakuto: Jōbu, lett. "Lugversorgingskanaal: boonste deel") bereik deur Babies & Toddlers: Dolls. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Rex en Hamm kyk na 'n Verum Rex-kommersiële wanneer Woody dit afskakel. Skielik verskyn die hartlose in Andy se kamer en die speelgoed maak gereed vir die aanval. Terselfdertyd kom Sora, Donald en Goofy in hul nuwe vorms aan en hulle sorg vir die hartlose. Die speelgoed ontmoet dan die trio en Rex verwar Sora as hy van mening is dat hy Yozora van Verum Rex is en hy praat oor sy toneelstuk. Nadat almal homself bekend gemaak het, verduidelik Woody dat dit nie altyd eensaam was nie en dat daar meer speelgoed was en Andy nie eeue ouderdomme al tuis gekom het nie. Sora, Donald en Goofy besluit om die saak te ondersoek en Buzz vertel hulle dat 'n man in 'n swart jas ook met die hartlose aankom is. Die trio besluit om saam met Buzz en Woody die ontbrekende speelgoed te vind, en 'n nota van Sarge lei die bende na Galaxy Toys. Voordat dit begin word, word Buzz skepties en stel voor om te wag vir Andy, maar Woody verseker hom dat hulle probeer het om te wag en dat Sora, Donald en Goofy dalk van hulp kan wees. By die aankoms na Galaxy Toys word die bende betower deur die groot verskeidenheid van speelgoed in die winkelsentrum. Terwyl hulle homself vraag, waarom die uitgereikte Gigas nie optree soos Woody en Buzz nie, word Sora en se bende dan deur Young Xehanort gekonfronteer. Young Xehanort ontbied dan 'n paar Toy Troopers by, om beheer oor die Gigas te neem, wat daarop dui dat dit moontlik is om "beheer oor 'n leë dop te neem deur 'n skaduwee te werp". Sora bevraagteken Young Xehanort oor waarom hy dit doen, en die sinistere jeug reageer in reaksie daarop dat dit 'n bevestiging is van die "hart en liggaam verdeel". Young Xehanort laat die besette Gigas dan aan Sora en die bende oor, en sê dat die wêreld van Toy Box in twee verdeel is, wat Woody en Buzz verbaas laat. Nadat Donald en Goofy vinnig terugtrek van die aanval van die besette Gigas, vertel hulle Sora oor die moontlikheid om die nabygeleë Gigas te beheer om die obsessiewe Gigas en die Hartelose te beveg. Karakters File:Woody KHIII.png|Woody File:Buzz Lightyear KHIII.png|Buzz Lightyear File:Rex KHIII.png|Rex File:Hamm KHIII.png|Hamm File:Little Green Men KHIII.png|Little Green Men File:Green Army Men KHIII.png|Green Army Men File:Young Xehanort KHIII.png|Young Xehanort *Karakters wat genoem word, maar nie gesien nie, sluit in die speelgoed se eienaar Andy, sy jonger suster Molly, hul ma, Mrs. Davis, en mede-speelgoed Slinky Dog. Keiser Zurg word ook genoem, alhoewel nie by naam nie. 'N Standbeeld van Reptillus Maximus kan ook in Galaxy Toys gesien word. *In die afdeling Bugs and Beasts kan 'n advertensie vertoon vir ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' gevind word, saam met skaalmodelle van Bahamut, Ifrit en Odin. Bokse vir modelle van Ramuh, Leviathan en Alexander kan ook naby die skerm gevind word. *Nadat al die blokke in die speelkamer gekombineer is, skep dit 'n Cactuar. *Yozora verskyn in 'n advertensie vir Verum Rex. Karakterontwerp Sora, Donald en Goofy verander in Speelgoed wanneer hulle die Toy Box besoek. File:Sora (Toy Story Ver.) KHIII.png|Sora File:Donald (Toy Story Ver.) KHIII.png|Donald Duck File:Goofy (Toy Story Ver.) KHIII.png|Goofy Vyande Heartless File:Shadow KHIII.png|Shadow File:Large Body KHIII.png|Large Body File:Vermilion Samba KHIII.png|Vermilion Samba File:Gold Beat KHIII.png|Gold Beat File:Vitality Popcat KHIII.png|Vitality Popcat File:Magic Popcat KHIII.png|Magic Popcat File:Focus Popcat KHIII.png|Focus Popcat File:Munny Popcat KHIII.png|Munny Popcat File:Toy Trooper KHIII.png|Toy Trooper File:Pole Cannon KHIII.png|Pole Cannon File:Marionette KHIII.png|Marionette File:King of Toys KHIII.png|'King of Toys' File:Strawberry Flan KHIII.png|'Strawberry Flan' Ander File:Gigas - Power Class KHIII.png|Gigas: Power Class File:Gigas - Speed Class KHIII.png|Gigas: Speed Class File:Gigas - Gunner Class KHIII.png|Gigas: Gunner Class File:Beasts & Bugs KHIII.png|Beasts & Bugs File:Patchwork Animals KHIII.png|Patchwork Animals File:Air Droids KHIII.png|Air Droids File:Bouncy Pets (Dog) KHIII.png|Bouncy Pets File:Supreme Smasher KHIII.png|Supreme Smasher File:Angelic Amber KHIII.png|'Angelic Amber' Gallery File:Toy Box KHIII.png|Die wêreldbeskouing van Toy Box File:Toy Box (Trailer D23 2017) KHIII.png|Andy se kamer File:Die tuin voor Andy se huis (D23 Trailer 2017).png|Die tuin voor Andy se huis File:Die speelgoedwinkel Galaxy Toys (D23 Trailer 2017).png|Die speelgoedwinkel Galaxy Toys File:Gigas robot (D23 Trailer 2017) KHIII.png|Die Gigas, robots wat Sora en die Heartless kan veg File:Little Green Men (voorskou) KHIII.png|Die Klein Groen Mans Musiek Die musiek tema van hierdie wêreld is 'n instrumentale weergawe van die liedjie "Ek is jou vriendin" (engels. "I am your friend") uit die film *Toy Story*. Bykomende besonderhede *'N Wêreld gebaseer op Toy Story is van die begin af in die Kingdom Hearts produksie beskou. Trouens, 'n dokument wat vir Disney bestem is, het 'n moontlike wêreldontwerp gevind wat moontlike Disney-flieks in die eerste speletjie insluit. Soos jy kan sien, Andy se huis, moet die restaurant "Pizza Planet" en die winkel "Al, die Toy Farm" verskyn. **Die wêreld was later nie betrokke nie, aangesien Pixar en Disney destyds baie menings oor hul vennootskap gehad het en Toy Story 2 was nog nie vrygestel nie. *In die "Galaxy Toys" winkel is beeldjies met summons van Dissidia Final Fantasy NT sigbaar.Tweet deur KHInsider tydens die KH3 Premiere Event. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels